In the field of computer aided design, three dimensional parametric modeling is used to design a variety of objects, predominantly mechanical parts, but also building products, furniture, animation characters and other objects that can have multiple variations of a model. Applying this method to define parametric behaviors of three dimensional objects, it is possible to develop generalized parametric data models that can be used to generate 3D objects within various three dimensional design application environments.
One potential benefit of parametric modeling is the ability to encapsulate all variations of an object without explicitly enumerating each instance. For example, a model of a simple passage door consisting of just nine parts can have several billion enumerations, all of which can be encapsulated within a single parametric model.
While parametric modeling has obvious benefits, commercially available parametric modeling systems require extensive training, even for expert users. These systems use tool sets that are often difficult to learn for less technical users such as architects, designers and students. These systems can export static geometry that is accessible to a wider user base, but the parametric model intelligence is often lost on export.
Companies invest significant resources in creating their parametric engineering models, and are rightfully concerned about disseminating this valuable information. Proprietary product configurators are increasingly used to present parametric models to end users in a user-friendly way that also protects the company's data. This often forces end users to learn a multitude of configuration systems with limited usefulness in their work flow.